The Day Shift
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: Len worked on the day shift for long enough that she thought she knew how Freddy's worked. Turns out she was wrong. Rebornica AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mike Schmidt

_A/N: This is in rebornica's AU, for FNAF, please don't kill me, go look up their AU okay guys? Thanks. Everything but Len belongs to them, Len is mine._

_EDIT: I added a few things to make it a little more flowing._

* * *

><p>Len slammed the vomit covered tray into the dishwashing sink and stormed back out into the dining room, weaving past a wandering animatronic and scooping up two empty platters from a table. She turned on her heels and ducked under an oncoming security guard's arm and slammed the kitchen doors open again.<p>

Len had been at Freddy's since two weeks after it opened. She needed a job, and this was suggested to her by a classmate. It worked well enough, Len was good with kids and a fast worker, but she had a low tolerance level and a fiery temper, which, as it went, worked strangely well for a petite girl with a firetruck red braid and bright blue eyes. And by this of course it meant she'd lasted for about a month without getting fired and the kitchen staff liked her.

"Are there drunk parents out there again?" one of the kitchen staff asked.

"No, a stupid brat had too much pizza," Len replied quickly, "anything need to go out?"

"Salad," another of the kitchen staff slid a plastic container full of wilted green leaves onto the metal frame.

"Ew," Len took the plastic container and wrinkled her nose, "see, this is why I don't go here anymore."

"You can't anyway," the first staff member noted, "you turned nineteen in October right?"

"Fuck off," Len pushed open the door, ducking under the same security guard as before. This time, the much taller security guard grabbed Len's collar and stopped her in her tracks.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack running around like that," he said. Len glanced up to the all too serious-looking security guard.

Len didn't pay attention to the security guards very often, she was too busy working with little children, and besides, she wasn't in the mood to look at people five inches taller than her and up when her job necessitated that she look down more often then not. This security guard was no exception, he was much taller and looked vaguely intimidating, Len moved his hand and turned to the guard, keeping a straight face, but holding a sense of irritation in her eyes.

"Well if the bossman hadn't understaffed on a Saturday, I wouldn't have to," she replied, "now that kid from earlier is vomiting…again, and someone's about to break Balloon Boy. Excuse me." The security guard released her and watched her walk away.

Len faked a smile and handed off the salad before nearly running over to the Balloon Boy animatronic and putting her hand in front of an eleven year old trying to kick the thing's head off.

She didn't actually like Balloon Boy, it was just her job to keep it from being damaged.

"What's the problem kiddo?" she asked.

"It won't give me a balloon!" the kid whined.

"Did you put money in it?" she asked, feeling a strange urge to laugh.

"No," the kid looked down.

"Balloons cost five cents kid," Len sighed and lowered her hand. She pushed her bangs from her face and heaved a second sigh, walking over to the prize counter, where the marionette in the prize box was watching her. She scanned the pizzeria for any more problems that required her attention, nothing so far, and the prize corner was unmanned at the moment. Len lifted the side door and stepped in, patting the marionette in the box on the head and leaning on the counter.

"We could program you to man the prize counter on busy days," Len joked to the marionette, "instead of putting the nearest available employee behind the counter." The security guard from earlier was pulling a child off of the Bonni animatronic and talking to the kid's mother at the same time nearby, Len craned her neck forward to hear the conversation.

"The kids need to be kept off the animatronics ma'am; we can't let them get too close."

"He's not hurting anyone though!"

"Ma'am, please, just make sure your kid doesn't climb on them or anything, we are not responsible for damage to person or property."

"That's ridiculous! Why isn't this stupid restaurant responsible for damages anyway?"

_"Because last time they were held responsible five kids died and the fucker you're talking to lost his frontal lobe."_

Len jumped and turned around, no one was behind her, but she could've sworn she heard something.

"Did it talk or something?" the security guard walked up to the prize counter, "Closest available employee I presume?"

"The job of an exhausted employee," Len joked, "I gave up trying to keep kids away from Mr. five-cents-for-a-fucking-dime-store-balloon. Gave up on our little Bonni-is-a-jungle-gym child I take it?"

"Yeah, not worth it," the security guard looked over to the kid, who was swinging on Bonni's arm like it was a trapeze, "a kid didn't get bitten in the frontal lobe by listening. Hopefully the kid will just break an arm or something a little less gruesome."

"Oh yeah the Bite of '87," Len nodded, "I was six when that happened, sounded nasty. My mom didn't take me to Freddy's ever again after that. She still doesn't trust this place."

"I wouldn't either," the security guard nodded, "You got a name? Out of curiosity, of course."

"Len, short for Ashlen, you?"

"Mike."

"Well it was nice meeting you Mike," Len smiled politely.

"Likewise," Mike nodded

"Mike!"

Mike and Len groaned in unison as their boss walked up.

"Good you're here too Ashley I needed to talk with you."

"It's Ashlen," Len corrected firmly.

"Whatever, Mike, last minute but Jeremy called in sick, think you can run the night shift tonight?" the boss asked.

"I have a life outside of work boss," Mike argued, slightly annoyed.

"That's why I was going to have Ashley work the night shift with you."

"Ash_len_," Len corrected, "and I'm sorry, you better pay me overtime. I already have to work until closing, and I do not want to know why Jeremy keeps calling in sick."

"Neither would I," Mike muttered.

"Look kid, you wanna keep going to college for your messed up chemistry equations?" the boss crossed his arms, "Then you'll work the night shift. I'll see both of you at midnight tonight, am I clear? Great!"

The boss stormed away and left Len and Mike to stare after him.

"I'm gonna die!" Len groaned, "I slept for two hours last night!"

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Video games, my mom sent me my NES from home," Len replied.

"And you're still at work?"

"I am not a smart human being."

Mike shook his head and returned to his rounds as some small child with a mountain of tickets ran up excitedly. Len pushed the marionette into its box and closed the lid as the child dumped the tickets on the counter.

"There are 453!" the child almost yelled, "Is that enough to put into the prize box?"

"I think so," Len smiled, "let's see what the marionette has in there today."

Len began feeding the tickets into the box, when she heard yelling.

The kid climbing on Bonni had fallen off, and was now screaming, and of course his mother was furious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night Shift

_A/N: Short chapter, I'm not much for describing something like this. Mostly because while it's fun to play, writing it isn't nearly as much fun. This is mostly just Mike and Len throwing insults and snide comments at each other._

_Len is a grumpy cat._

* * *

><p>Len was only slightly annoyed by the time the shift started. Scratch that, she was pissed. She was exhausted, not in the mood to deal with anything really.<p>

And to top it all off, Mike had decided to delay the portion of this job that involved nearly dying every five seconds or having to stuff her head into a stale, sweaty smelling Freddy Fazbear head.

Len pulled the head off and looked to where Mike was hiding behind the desk chair, monitor in hand.

"This is much easier than the alternative of only one person," Mike commented, "I didn't realize these things were that stupid." Len rolled her eyes.

"They're not," Len replied, shining her flashlight down the hallway, "well, this one isn't. He appears in the hallway every so often, but he doesn't get much closer, especially if you shine a flashlight down there."

"That's Foxy," Mike glanced down the hallway, "just flicker the flashlight, he'll go away." Len nodded and pressed the power button repeatedly until the animatronic was gone from the hallway, or replaced by another one that was twice as terrifying.  
>Len narrowed her eyes. It looked like Freddy, only a little older and kind of freakier.<p>

"Put the mask on kid, that's Freddy."

Len pulled on the mask and waited for the thing to go away, which, eventually, it did. Len pulled off the mask and turned around in her seat to look at Mike.

"Thank you for the help but do you think you could help a little more?" she asked.

"What on earth do you think I'm doing?" Mike retorted, "If I weren't here, you'd be dead by now! Honestly, you've been neglecting the monitors, and wasting your flashlight battery, you'd be dead by now, face it."

"I can't very well check the monitors if you're hiding them back there," Len crossed her arms.

"You are, by far, twice as annoying as Jeremy and three times as loud," Mike looked up from the monitor with a scowl on his face, "and you complain more than him. At least he would complain about the animatronics, but you have to complain about what someone else is doing or not doing. You're a brat, face it."

"I quit," Len raised her hands and sunk low in the chair, shining the flashlight down the hallway and then flickered it as Foxy had reappeared in the hallway yet again.

"Then why are you still working?" Mike asked snidely.

"You wanna take the front?" Len snarled, "No? Then shut your trap." Mike let out a small laugh from behind her.

"I'm enjoying this shift more and more," he said.

"You are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, I just happen to be in more of a position to get myself killed than you, so of course you're enjoying yourself."

"You're exactly right."

"Asshole."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh my god!"

"Billy's in the vents."

"Billy?"

"Balloon Boy, his name's Billy."

"Bitchass robot."

"Yeah, no one likes Billy on the night shift, not even the other animatronics like him."

"They don't like him? Do they have personalities or something?"

"Yes, actually, they do."

"Ah, well that makes this whole demonic animatronics trying to kill me a little better."

Len pulled on the mask.

"Please say that was sarcasm."

"No, you don't say."

Mike looked at his watch, "It's 5:59, think you can hold out for one more minute?"

"Is that even a question?" Len asked.

"Fifty."

"Don't you dare start counting."

"Forty-Five."

"I swear to god Mike."

"Forty."

"Mike, stop."

"Thirty-Five."

"This isn't funny."

"Thirty."

"Mike, stop it!"

"Twenty-Five."

"Seriously Mike that's annoying."

"Twenty, I'm aware."

"Then stop it!"

"Fifteen, nah."

"Mike! Seriously you are so irritating!"

"Ten."

"Mike!"

"Nine."

"Mike, stop, I'm being serious, they can hear you."

"Five."

"Mike, I have the mask on, they can't tell it's me."

"Three, two."

"Mike!"

"One."

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! I'm a jerk Aren't I? Relax they won't die, that would be pointless to make a 2 chapter story where the characters die in the end. Also I'm about 95% sure Mike's tougher than that.<em>

_Sorry for the delay, chapters are going to be slow (that's a given) and I rediscovered a show I really like. But no worries, next chapter will be out before the end of this week._


End file.
